Don't Foget
by madelinecoffee
Summary: Riley's been an accident, and when she wakes up her memory is askew with random pieces missing. Everyone's got a different idea on how to help her, but she only wants Lucas.
1. Ch 1- Waking Up

Lucas could still remember when he got the call; he had been on his way to meet her and Smackle. He was walking with Farkle to meet hem when his phone rang. All he could hear was Smackle telling him something had happened to Riley, and it didn't look good. He had somehow made it to the hospital around the same time she came in and all he could see was the blood. So much blood, all down one side of her face, her chest, her arm. They wouldn't let him follow as he tried to hold her hand as they pulled her into surgery.

But now he was here sitting next to her hospital bed where he had been for the past few days, holding her hand. Smackle and Farkle came in and gave him some food and coffee knowing he wouldn't eat or drink without it.

"Any news or movement?" Smackle asked as she looked guiltily at Riley

"No, she's the same. Which I guess is good, because she's not worse…but I just want her to open her eyes and smile at me." Lucas sighed as he kissed her hand, "She hit her head pretty hard when she got hit and fell so they. Uh…don't know what her memories are going to be like."

"Oh Lucas." Farkle started but stopped when Lucas shook his head

"I'm not going to assume anything until she wakes up." Lucas sighed, "You seen Maya and her parents yet today?"

Smackle gave him an uneasy look, "Her mom's got a case today, but Maya and Cory said they'd stop by later." Lucas just rolled his eyes, Maya hadn't hung out with Riley as often as they used to since him and Riley had moved in together. She was livid when she found out that Lucas wouldn't be leaving her side until Riley asked, and stayed away as a result.

"Do you mind if we stay with you and Riley for a while?" Smackle asked politely pointing to a few chairs on the other side of the bed

"Of course you two are always welcome"

It had been a few hours since the genius couple had sat down, they talked quietly treating Riley as if she was sleeping. When Maya came in just as Lucas had gotten up to go to the bathroom. He kissed Riley's head gently and moved some hair out of face before giving his chair to the blonde.

She gave him a tight smile, and once he was out of the room she let out a deep sigh

"Ugh Huckleberry is finally gone Honey, you can wake up now." She spoke to Riley in a sweet tone

"Maya, you know Riley doesn't like it when you call Lucas' Huckleberry anymore." Farkle reprimanded gently trying not to piss off the already moody blonde. "Besides he'll be right back and you know it." Maya rolled her eyes as Farkle, she knew she was being difficult but how could she not be when her Honey was in this bed?

Then in an instant there was chaos.

Lucas walked back into the room, sitting back in Farkle's chair on Riley's right side. He picked up her hand and kissed it and as he kissed it Riley bolted up and started trying to pull the wires out. Isadora ran to get a doctor as Farkle and Lucas tried to soothe her. Maya stood up so fast she knocked her chair over and looked on in shock.

Once Lucas had gotten Riley to stop trying to pull her wires out, she took a breath and frantically looked around the room her voice raspy and filled with panic,

"Lucas?"

"I'm right here Princess, I'm not going anywhere." He sat back down and gently intertwined their fingers smiling at her as she kept her eyes solely focused on him

"Luke I'm scared" Riley told her voice painfully soft and crackly

At that moment Maya had regained her composure and re-inserted herself next to Lucas head so Riley would look at her as well

"Honey, I missed you!" Maya stated cheerfully, but she noticed Riley bristle and look towards Lucas when he nodded Riley seemed to settle

"Hi Maya" The group shared a look, Riley almost always called her Peaches.

"Riley don't you have a special nickname for Maya?" Farkle asked gently coming into view, when she furrowed her brow and shook her head harshly took a breath and shook her head again tears starting to prick her eyes

"I don't know...I can't remember" She said panic laced through her words just then the doctor ushered everyone out of the room, only allowing Lucas to tell Riley goodbye when he saw the girl's panic at him leaving

It seemed they had been waiting forever for the doctor to come back out and tell them what was going on. Cory and Topanga had shown up and the gang had filled them in. Lucas had called Zay who was on his way back from Texas but he had been stuck by a summer storm. Finally after what felt like eons the doctor came out.

They all stood as they waited for the news,

"It seems as though Ms. Matthews, um although she was unsure for a moment weather she was Mrs. Friar yet…is suffering from some random gaps in her memory. It seems as though she can remember most long-term events and dates in history, but random ones were missing. Like her special nickname for her friend Maya" he gestured to the blonde, "But she knew her nickname for her boyfriend, and her friend Smackle as well."

As the doctor filled them in Lucas could feel Maya getting more tense next to him, obviously not happy about the situation

"They might comeback, the memories I mean, but for now we suggest she return to her normal environment."

"Of course Doctor, we'll take her home right away." Topanga spoke up, the Doctor herself looked unsure but before she had a chance to speak Lucas spoke up

"With all due respect Topanga, Riley's normal routine and home is with me and our cat Violet." Lucas spoke trying to control his anger at the whole situation he took a breathe

"That's absurd! She needs to be home with her parents!" Topanga shrieked as Cory rubbed his tiredly

"Ma'am, Riley's home is with me now. But if it matters we can go ask her, if that's alright with the doctor." Lucas asked turning towards the doctor

"Of course, you can call me Dr. Sandy, once we figure out where Riley's headed home to we'll set up some times to get her to come and see how her brain is looking and all that jazz."

When they walked in Riley had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was gently resting her head on them, she looked confused and miserable. But she gave a sad smile when she saw her family before she zeroed in on Lucas,

"You here to take me home to our cat Cowboy?" Lucas shook his head fondly as he started to speak Cory cleared his throat as Topanga started to talk

"Riley, sweetie, your dad and I thought it would be best if you came home with us." A look of pure terror crossed her face

"…But…but I can't remember where that is, or what my room is like now." Small tears started going down her face, "I want to go with Lucas and see Violet" she sniffed, "I just want to go home."

Everyone's heart hurt as they looked at the brunette, she had dark circles under her eyes. And a bandage on the corner of her head, her arm was wrapped up in gauze, as was her chest. She looks so small and sad

"Luke, please I want to go _home_ with you." She pleaded Lucas nodded decisively as her turned toward her parents

"She wants to come home, so that's what we're going to do."

Even though Maya and Riley's parents protested Sandy signed her out to Lucas and made sure that she was securely strapped into his jeep.

"Thanks for taking me home Cowboy, to be honest I um can't remember our address but I know its home and that we have a cat named Violet. And that you love me, and I love you. And that's what matters now."

Lucas tried to wipe the tears before Riley could see them, but she reached over and wiped them off with her tiny hands before kissing his cheek and leaning her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep quickly on the ride home and woke up confused all over again, but Lucas laughed as she held out her arms to be carried into their apartment. This, this was familiar. Maybe everything would be okay.

When they got in and Lucas put Riley on the couch Violet curled up into Riley's lap and purred as the brunette stroked her

"Thank you, Lucas. Um…can you…help me?" Riley asked seemly unsure of her question

"With whatever you need Princess, it's late and I really want to go to bed but um. Everything hurts and um I'm still um disoriented and confused and um"

"Shh, Princess of course I'll help you get changed for bed. Lets go." He helped her up and guided her into their room. Once she was all changed he helped her into her side of the bed as she sighed

"Everything feels fuzzy but this feels almost like home." Riley drowsily, "It just doesn't smell like pine and ocean like it usually does" Lucas slipped off his shirt and shorts before pulling pants on and sliding into his side. As soon as he slid in Riley snuggled up to him closely

"Good now it's home"


	2. Ch 2- Fuzzy Head

Riley awoke with a blood-curtailing scream, prompting Lucas half asleep to hover over her with his form arms as he glanced back at the door. Once he realized that Riley wasn't in any physical danger he gently laid down next to her, turning on his side to look at her and she did the same sniffling. Her voice was soft as she apologized,

"Sorry I woke you up Cowboy"

Lucas shook his head and rested his hand on her hip rubbing the exposed skin with his thumb, "You never have to be sorry Riley, not for me. Do you want to talk about it?"

Riley gave a non-committal shrug and she scooted closer to him burring her face in his chest as his arm came up to stroke her hair, when she didn't reply after five minuets Lucas figured she had gone back to sleep but he heard some murmuring before she fully pulled her head out

"It was a memory, I think, from college during a break. When we were at the bar with the gang. Maya and I had gotten pretty drunk and you had gone to the bathroom." Riley sighed as she took a deep breath trying to steady the beat of her heart, "And Zay was supposed to watch us because I kept trying to dance on the table. And Maya kept trying to show you my bra or something. But a cute boy was flirting with Zay and we were encouraging it. And this guy came over."

Lucas remembered this night in perfect detail, but he wasn't sure how it was going to play out in Riley's dream realm with her hurt head, he continued to stroke her hair as a way to comfort her.

"And he was really big, and he kind of looked like you but you have the beard and he didn't. But Maya was _so_ drunk and she thought he was you and tried to shove me at him and show him my cute bra. But it wasn't you." Riley sniffed and he knew she was trying to reign in her emotions, "And then you came back and he was trying to get me to dance with him and saying all this crude stuff. And you didn't like that so you told him to stop in your well mannered Texas way. But he wouldn't listen and then and then…you just punched him and you were so mad and everything was fuzzy and Maya just laughed like she thought it was cool. And I hated it but you just kept hitting him and Maya kept laughing and it just scared me and upset me because I can't remember how it really ended and and and" Sensing Riley was headed towards a spiral Lucas shushed her,

"Yes Princess that did happen I punched him and Maya laughed, and that was it. I brought you home and you tried to run around naked." Lucas smiled, "But you tripped onto the couch and I had to take you to bed."

"That sounds nice" Riley replied quietly her voice starting to once again filled with sleep

"It was Princess, is anything else bothering you before you go back to sleep you want to talk about?" Lucas asked, just hoping he could ease a little bit of her mental pain

"I just wish my mind wasn't so fuzzy. I like half have memories or like things are just covered in dust and I can't remove it. Like I _know_ I have a special name for Maya I have memories of saying it to her and calling her it, but I can't remember it. And like all the memories I have of my parents and Maya are like not nice ones. Like I have the feelings of the other good memories but I don't have _those_ memories. And like Luke I can't remember like the first time we had sex or like all the times we danced in the rain. I know its happened but I can't remember." Riley closed her eyes tightly and seemed to be trying to find the memories

"Well Princess, those moments we had were both magical. Because all the moments I have with you are magical" Lucas kissed her head, "Feel better?" he felt Riley nod against his chest, "Okay Princess, get some sleep"

The next morning Riley was sitting on their couch with her coffee and her cat Violet in her lap, well Lucas got all her meds in order. Riley had always hated taking medicine. So Lucas knew he'd have to coax her into it, when he came over and sat next to her with the pills. She glared at the pills and grabbed Violet's paws to shoo him away

"Lukey I don't want to take the pills, I hate medicine" Riley pouted at him hoping to convince him otherwise but Lucas just raised his eyebrows before sitting down next to her putting Violet on the ground

"Ri you have to take the pills. You had a head injury, two sets of stiches and I _know_ you're going to be sore soon if you're not already." Lucas stated firmly starting at her

"What will you give me if I do take them" Riley asked still glaring at the pills with all the hate she could muster

"I'll give you a kiss," Lucas told her smirking at her as Riley bit her lip and nodded holding her hand out for the pills and water. Once she took her pills Lucas leaned in to kiss her and Riley gasped at the feeling of his lips against her. They felt too good; her memories of this were fuzzy but there. God if she knew kissing him would have felt like this she would have kissed him the moment she got home. Just as she tried to pull off his shirt Lucas pulled away trying to ignore how sexy her pout was

"Ri we can't, you just got out of the hospital." Riley was about to reply when Lucas' phone dinged, Riley looked hopefully as Lucas pulled it out

"Is it my parents or Maya?" Neither Riley nor Lucas had heard from them since Riley had wanted to go home with Lucas. Lucas didn't want to disappoint her so he avoided eye contact as he shook his head

"Sorry, but it's Zay his flight landed and he's on his way over. If that's okay with you?"

Riley nodded eagerly, "Of course, I've missed Zay, Riley looked down, "But that means I have to put pants on right?" Lucas nodded as Riley was only really wearing one of Lucas shirts, "Um I…don't remember…where my clothes are can you help me?" Riley asked still feeling embarrassed Lucas chuckled and pulled her up helping her to find her pants and getting her changed as her arms were still sore. Just as they had finished pulling her pants up there was a knock on the door. Lucas had turned his back and smirked at Riley over his shoulder squatting down so she could climb on his back.

Lucas was still a little freaked out by the prospect of loosing her; he wanted to keep her as close as possible. Any excuse to touch her was one he was going to take.

When he opened the door Zay the two of them a lop-sided grin as he went in to hug them

"Hey Riley I see you got a ride around the apartment." Zay chuckled as he sat down on the couch and Riley slid off Lucas back as he went to sit in the big chair with Riley quickly snuggling into his lap. Zay shook his head fondly, "So what's the damage?"

Riley started to play with Lucas fingers unsure of how to answer and was relived when Lucas spoke up

"The Princess here has two sets of stiches on her chest and arm, and a definite head injury with some fuzzy headed memories. But we're um…not sure what's really going on with that." Lucas answered trying to keep his tone serious as he held the love of his life to his chest

Zay nodded, "Well Cotton-Candy Face still remembers you, so that's good right?"

Riley gave Lucas a confused look, "Who's Cotton-Candy Face?" Zay's face fell slightly but he regained composure quickly

"Oh Riles, that's just a nickname you gave yourself when we were in high school and went to Texas. I'm um the only one who calls you that. I can stop if you don't like it." Zay answered sincerely

"Oh." Riley shook her head trying to clear the static, "No I like it…I just can't remember." Riley gulped and replied quietly, "I'd really like it if you still called me that even if I uh can't remember the origin."

Zay smirked as smiled as Lucas stroked Riley's arm, "Of course Cotton Candy Face." Zay continued to talk with the couple for a few hours with Lucas gently stroking her arm and kissing her head on occasion. And it wasn't long before her eyes closed and her breathing started to even out.

Lucas looked down smiling sadly at his girlfriend, "The medicine makes her drowsy, and she needs the sleep anyway. She had a nightmare about that one time in the bar with Maya and Riley's bra and that cute boy"

Zay laughed quietly, "Ah what a night. Speaking of the Blonde Beauty? She call you to yell at you today?"

Lucas scoffed, "No and we haven't heard anything from her parents either. Which just makes no sense to me."

"Well Maya called me this morning pissed Riley went home with you, which still makes no sense to me whys sh'es mad. Y'all live here with a cat, where did she think you were going?" Zay shook his head, "Anyway, she's mad because she thinks if Riley was at her parents she'd get to see her more."

Lucas tried to control the dumbfounded expression on his face, "Well that's bullshit. She has a key! I don't get her at all"

Zay shrugged, "I think she's just mad that she never got to live with Riley expect for those few years in college. You two shacked up right away, but like y'all have been basically married forever." Zay chuckled, "Really how is Riley doing with all of this?"

"She's a little sad and confused, which you know is expected, but it still hurts to see." Just around then Riley started to stir after a few moments of her waking up and Lucas and her starting into each others eyes Zay spoke up

"Hey Cotton Candy Face would you like to help me make cookies?" Riley nodded

"I know we usually do that…but um I can't rmemeber the recipe or where things are." Zay smiled gently

"Don't worry I know where things are. Okay?"

Riley nodded, "Okay as long as Lucas can sit in the kitchen with us, I don't want to loose him"

As Riley stood she pulled Lucas up with her, something in her dreams making her worry that if Lucas went out of her sight he'd be gone and if he was gone she wans't sure what she'd do


	3. Ch 3- Riley's Place

"Lucas really, I'm fine" Riley huffed in annoyance at her boyfriend when Lucas gave her a look complete with a raised eyebrow she crossed her arms, "The doctor said that I can go back to work when I feel ready. And I feel ready"

It had been a week or so since Riley had come home, and some of her memories were slowly returning. She was less confused and she had more memories of her parents and Maya but she could still tell there was something missing.

Lucas pulled Riley down onto him where he sat on the couch turning her around to face him. He brushed some hair away from her forehead revealing the bandage that covered her fading stiches. "Princess I'm sure you _feel_ ready but I want to make sure you actually are. And you're not just going because you know I have to go back to the clinic and you don't want to be alone."

Riley bit her lit and averted her gaze, she hadn't wanted to be alone since the accident especially in anyway that would separate her from Lucas. Maya had called her three days after she got home and was infuriated that Riley wouldn't come to see her, unless she could bring Lucas. Maya wanted it to be the two of them but Riley didn't feel steady without him. Something she knew Lucas had noticed.

Riley sighed, "Okay that's part of it. But Lucas I can't make you stay home with me and I'm worried if I don't go back now it'll be harder to. Plus Izzy said she'd come help me with the baking and making sure 'I don't wander off'. The staff all knows what's going on. And I'm hoping that I might see my mom?" Riley tried to act nonchalant but Lucas knew Riley missed her parents, even though most of her memories were times from high school when they were more involved with Maya she missed them. Riley sighed, "Just because when I graduated she handed over the bakery and all that doesn't mean she doesn't hang out there anymore. I mean she has in the past I think…"

Lucas took a deep breath trying to reign in his anger at Cory and Topanga they had texted but not made any effort to come see their daughter. It wasn't surprising behavior considering the last few months. But he knew Riley didn't remember the whole blow out and he didn't think now was the time to bring it up. After checking with Smackle that she was indeed all set to be with Riley in the bakery the two of them made a plan for getting her there the next day. Although Riley's head felt a lot better she was still prone to being disorientated. But Riley assured Lucas that she could do it and Lucas wasn't one to hold her back, so he agreed.

As soon as Riley stepped into the bakery she felt a wave of peace she usually only felt when Lucas was with her. She smiled as she took a look around her bakery. Instead of going to a traditional college Riley had discovered in late high school that she had a knack for baking and pressured a degree in pastries.

One of the other bakers had done most of the baking, but as always they were running low on Riley Cookie's. A cookie Riley had invented in college that all her friends swore they had crack in them. But Riley would never tell, they always had to make a few batches throughout the day. So when Riley got to the bakery she tied on her favorite apron and got to work. When she had taken over the bakery she wanted to add her own flair to it and wanted it to feel like home for whoever walked in. A large part of that were aprons, the back had an assortment of aprons that the staff could choose between to wear while they worked. There were those that found one they loved and those who changed it up. But it gave the bakery a fun and happy vibe and Riley loved it, as did the people who came. She changed the furniture as well making everything slightly mismatched; no two pieces were the same. Her and Lucas and occasionally Maya had gone to thrift stores and yard sales and found all sorts of seats and pillows and art and aprons.

When Riley was a junior in college Topanga had been looking to pass off the bakery, she still loved it and saw the value in it. But it needed work and love, and she had just become a senior law partner at her firm. When Riley had expressed interest in working with her mother on the bakery, her mother jumped at the opportunity over a few summers she taught Riley the ins and outs of running it. Topanga had figured that when she signed it over to Riley that it would stay exactly the same, but when Riley started adding her own touches it became evident that it would not remain the same. And Topanga was less than thrilled, even though part of her knew that Riley was right if it was her bakery it should be her own thing. Topanga though was admit that if the bakery was going to change it's name had to be changed to. So Riley named it, with the encouragement of Lucas named it _Riley's Place_. Riley guessed that's where the trouble with her parents started but she wasn't sure. She shook off the thoughts as she got to work

From Smackle's perspective Riley looked completely at ease and normal as she made her cookies. She was humming again and as she mixed various ingredients, and before Smackle knew it the smell of Riley's cookies was wafting through the air. They chatted as they waited for the timer.

"So you're feeling better Bubbles?" Smackle asked attentively

Riley nodded, "I feel better being back at work, things still get fuzzy though. Which is annoying and like I know things are missing in my head. I'm getting nightmares still…but Lucas is really good about it." Riley shrugged, "But like it's better than when I first work up but I still don't feel 100% myself?"

"I'm sure that with time you'll get back to a more normal, Riley. If anyone will its you."

Riley smiled brightly at her best friend, "Thanks Smackle. Do you want a fancy coffee drink while I work the counter? I'm on till close in a few hours."

Riley got Smackle set up with her coffee as she got to work on the counter, she felt perfectly content. But that all changed when a certain blonde haired girl walked through the door, Riley immediately tensed and started wishing Lucas was here. They were about 10 minuets until close so she knew that Lucas would be here soon.

Riley wasn't sure how to act around Maya, every time she came by she felt like Maya was analyzing her to find something different and she kind of felt like she should throw up. But she greeted Maya with as much confidence and warmth as she could muster, "Hi Maya! What can I get you?" She saw Maya's smile fall when Riley didn't call her by her special name. Truth is told Riley couldn't remember what it was and she didn't want to anyone to tell her.

"I'll take a Riley Cookie and a peppermint tea?" Maya seemed hesitant when she tried to pay Riley brushed it off,

"Maya, don't be silly it's on me. And you're the only one in here. If it's okay with you I'm going to start closing."

"Actually Riley I was hoping we could talk." She glanced at Smackle who was putting on her coat

"Bubbles I'm heading out, Farkle's here. Let me know when you get home!"

"Okay by Izzy-Fizzy" Both Riley and Smackle chucked at the endearing name while Maya looks pissed. Once Smackle lefts, Maya roughly pulled Riley down to sit with her. Riley winced in pain as Maya tugs on her injured arm but Maya didn't seem to take notice.

Maya smiles brightly at Riley, "Honey, I've missed you." Riley looks confused for a moment turning to ask Lucas what Maya was talking about but she stops when she remembers it was just her and Maya. Riley shakes her head trying to clear the etcasketch of her mind. "It's never just us anymore, _he's_ always with you or Smackle or someone. It used to be just us."

Riley is trying her best to find these memories but its hard with everything so jumbled around, most of the ones she's trying to find are fuzzy and blurry. Then she catches on to the he Maya is referring to. "He? You mean my boyfriend? Maya I thought you'd be happy for me. He loves me." Riley lets a smile overtake her face as she thinks about it

"But Honey…" Maya starts but she's interrupted when Lucas walks in and Riley's attention is quickly focused on him and as Riley goes over to hug him Maya pulls Riley back down roughly as Riley cries out in pain and tears prick her eyes as she feels her stiches pop.

Lucas rushes over trying to control his anger at the short blonde he takes a deep breath and counts to five before he addresses her, "Maya. What. The. Hell. Riley's got stiches in that arm, you have to be more careful with her." Lucas is still inspecting Riley's arm as she sniffles trying to hold back any more cries of pain.

"What ever Ranger Rick, don't tell me how to treat Riley." Maya makes a move to pull Riley back towards her anger flashing in her eyes at Lucas, but Lucas is faster and pulls Riley gently against his chest.

"You can't be rough with her Maya." Lucas states again glaring at her until he hears his girlfriend gasp. He looks down in horror and notices that the wrapping he put over her stiches with tinged red, confirming his suspicion. "See. Now she's bleeding!" Lucas voice is getting raised and he seems to be about a second away from pumbling Maya. Before he gets the chance Riley steps in,

"Lucas lets just go to a clinic and get this re-stitched. Please. It hurts." And just like that Lucas allows himself to be pulled away as Maya tries to shout after them.

"But Riley our talk!"

Riley sighs deeply still hurting, "Maya. When my arm isn't bleeding and you stop being rough with me then we can talk" and with that Riley watches Maya leave before she locks the door on _Topanga's_

It doesn't take long for Riley's stiches to be redone and for the attendant to inform her she's going to need to take the heavy stuff at night again. She's clad in one of Lucas' shirts content in the smell of it snuggling with their cat when Lucas comes in in sport shorts looking too handsome for her liking. He lies next to her kissing each of her stiches spots before he kisses her soundly on the mouth

"Princess you have to take the meds" Riley just shakes her head and huffs

"I'm too tired, you take it for me. I just want to sleep" Lucas rolls his eyes fondly

"Ri the medicine makes you sleepy so it shouldn't be a problem." Riley hums in response but takes it

"I'm sorry about Maya Cowboy…" Riley yawns as she snuggles into his chest and inhales deeply

"Riley you have nothing to be sorry for" Riley shrugs lightly

"Yeah, but I know you got mad. And I know you don't like getting mad and I was the cause of it. So I'm sorry."

"Princess, I was mad because she was hurting you. You did nothing wrong." Riley sighs sleep filling her voice

"Then why does it feel like I did something wrong?"


	4. Ch 4- Anger and Naps

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the bakery when Maya accidently popped Riley's stiches. The rest of Riley's stiches were gone, leaving her with only faint scars on her chest and her head. She had taken to rubbing the scar on her head when she was trying to remember something, hoping maybe that if she pressed it right her memories would reappear. Whenever Lucas saw her doing it, he would pull her hand away and kiss her fingers.

Life was as normal as it could be for Riley, she still was missing a few of her memories and her short-term memory would sometimes fail her. There were times when Lucas would have to remind her that she had turned the shower on or that her hot water was ready. But her memory was better, she had more memories with her parents, and some of them were happy. Which made it hurt all the more that they had only recently reached out and invented the pair over for diner the next day. Riley was nervous, although she had gotten some more of her happy childhood memories back she was also having random glimpses of a fight between her parents and her. She couldn't get the whole memory but she was sure it had something to do with her fully taking over _Topanga's._ But she couldn't get the whole memory and her head hurt thinking about it, she started to rub the spot on her head before Lucas pulled her hands away.

"Princess rubbing your scar isn't going to help, you're just going to make your skin raw." Lucas told her firmly as he kissed her finger

"No duh Luke, but it makes me feel better. I don't know…it's silly." Lucas shook his head and pulled her into a hug resting his head on top of hers.

"It's not silly, I just don't want you hurting yourself more." Lucas kissed her head, "You ready for diner with your parents tomorrow? Remember Auggie's still on that service trip with Ava. So it'll just be the four of us." Lucas had to remind Riley a few times that Auggie was gone for the summer

"Yeah, I mean I think. I'm nervous" Riley whispered into her boyfriend's chest, "But you'll stay by me? I know they're my parents and they wouldn't intentionally hurt me. But well" Riley gestured to her re-stitched arm, "Sometimes people who love us hurt us without meaning to.

Lucas sighed as her held his girlfriend close to his chest, inhaling her sweet flowerily scent letting it calm the rage that he kept pushing down. After a few moments Lucas spoke up, "You remember that Zay's coming over and we're going to the gym right?"

He felt Riley nod as the doorbell rang, "That's Zay."

The two bro-hugged before Zay came over and gave Riley a big hug, he greeted the brunette with a lop-sided grin. "How you doing Cotton-Candy Face?"

Riley shrugged, "As good as I can be. My heads still funky, but better I guess."

"Let me just grab my gloves and we can go. You'll be okay Princess?" Lucas looked over worriedly at his girlfriend as she sat down on the couch and Violet snuggled up against her. Riley gave him an indignant look.

"Lucas get your gloves I'll be fine, I'm just going to watch some stand-up and some _Parks and Rec_."

Once Lucas grabbed his gloves, he pulled a blanket over Riley's lap and kissed her head, "If you need me just call, and if I don't answer call Zay. Okay?" When Riley nodded and leaned up for her goodbye kiss Lucas happily obliged before Zay lowly cleared his throat. Lucas pulled away chuckling at his girlfriends flushed face, "I'll be back Ri." Riley waved as they shut the door before grabbing the remote and starting her binging

"Thanks for coming with me Zay, I really needed this." Lucas told Zay as he untied his gloves. The two had finished their workout and Zay was shaking his hand out obviously sore from holding the pads while Lucas punched. Zay chugged some water as Lucas continued, "Maya and Riley's parents are just testing my anger limits man, and hitting something the way I've wanted to is definitely helped."

Zay nodded, "Of course man, anyway I can help you and the missus I'm happy to help." Lucas shoved Zay good-naturedly at his comment about Riley, "What's going on with Maya? Start there."

Lucas shook his head, "She's being so weird about Riley, and she only wants to spend time with her when it's just the two of them. But when she did and I showed up she pulled Riley and popped her stiches man. Didn't even notice that Riley was clearly uncomfortable and didn't even seem to care that she hurt her." Lucas took a deep breathe, "She acts like she cares but it's only when Riley can give her all of her attention, like she doesn't seem to care about any of Riley's current or past issues and it's so frustrating."

Zay nodded, "I hear you Luke. Maybe it's because when they were younger that's how it was and that's how Riley was with her. But like she's had years to get over that. So I don't know man. What's going on with her parents?"

"While we're having diner over there tonight, wish us luck. But they were so adamant about her staying with them, but since she hasn't they really haven't reached out. I think they're still mad about the bakery thing. Which is bullshit by the way, and the fact that Maya took their side still pisses me off."

Zay nodded, "That would make sense. Mrs. Matthew's was livid when it happened, and you know Mr. Matthews loves her a lot, and he even saw her side. I feel bad for Cotton Candy Face though, she doesn't deserve any of this."

Lucas nodded, "Don't I know it. We should get back I want to see my girl."

Zay chuckled, "Yeah, yeah back to the misses you go."

When Lucas game back he didn't see Violet anywhere, but what he did see was Riley snuggled up in the blanket he had covered her in. With the TV asking her if she was still watching. He took a moment to watch the rise and fall of his girlfriend's chest, comforted to know she was here and breathing. Because he gently put her head in his lap and gently shook her, letting his worry take over. She sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes, before re-wrapping the blanket around her and leaning into Lucas' side.

She sighed breathing in Lucas' comforting scent knowing what was coming, "Ri you've been sleeping an awful lot during the day. And _you_ know, and _I_ know that sleeping too much is on the danger list for head injuries. So is there something that's bothering you? Is the 'darkness' creeping in again?"

Riley shrugged, " I don't know…"

Lucas gave her a stern look, "Riley."

"Lucas." After a few moments Riley sighed, "Okay I haven't been sleeping at night."

Lucas gave her a confused look, "You haven't? I just assumed…?"

"I've been having nightmares, or just general insomnia. But I don't want to pull you into it. Usually I just watch you sleep." Riley shrugged the blanket coming off her shoulders slightly, "I like knowing one of us getting rest."

Lucas sighed as he hugged her, "Riley you know you can wake me anytime, if you ever want to talk. Talking to you is my favorite thing."

"Talking to you is _my_ favorite thing in the whole world." Riley's voice breaks at the end as she breaks into tears. Lucas is quick to respond pulling her fully into his lap and stroking her hair as she cried into his shoulder. Violet comes over and nudges Riley and Riley chuckles as she pulls away from Lucas to pet their cat. "I just…I know it's been a lot with my head stuff, I don't know why I'm crying."

Lucas gives her a knowing look, before he moves some hair from her face "I think you're nervous about diner with your parents. You said you were remembering more?"

Riley nodded sheepishly, "Yeah and I started remembering some things about our big fight but I don't remember it exactly. And I don't want them to sway me or try to get me to change my mind…on whatever my position is." Riley huffed, "Because I just can't remember."

"Don't worry Ri, I'll make sure you don't get swayed."

"Okay" Riley replied quietly, "Can we just stay like this awhile? Its cozy, and I know its not super late but if I doze off can you just take me to bed?"

Lucas smile down at his girlfriend, "Yes and yes. Any other questions?"

"Yes" Riley replied with a slight whine and huff, "I want to get another cat"

Lucas chuckled, "We'll talk about that later."

Riley smiled as her eyes closed, "That means yes and you know it."

Lucas rolled his good naturedly, "Yeah yeah yeah"


	5. Ch 5- Diner with the In-Laws

"Lucas I can't reach my zipper help" Lucas chuckled as he firmly zipped up Riley's purple top. It was one of his favorite shirts on her, mostly because it had a bottom that flared out a little and she liked to spin while she wore it.

"There you go and may I say you look lovely?" Lucas bowed as he kissed her hand, Riley giggled at his gesture. She always felt like a princess when he did that, she knew he was doing it now because she was nervous. The two were about to head out to her parents for diner, and Riley just wasn't sure what to expect. Once they have scheduled the diner Riley hadn't heard from them.

She also wasn't sure how fancy she should be dressed. Usually when she went over she just wore one of Lucas' sweatshirts and jeans but she felt the need to be a little more put together. And Lucas took note as well and was wearing her favorite blue bottom down shirt with some jeans and boots. He looked to deviously handsome for her liking considering it was an evening with her parents; she bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Hey, Riley stop undressing me with your eyes and biting your lip at me as much as I would love to start something with you now. We have to get going and I will not let you distract me with lip-biting and eye-undressing."

Riley huffed, "You're no fun."

Lucas nudged her with his shoulder as they walked to the kitchen, "Oh babe we both know that's not true." He gave her a wink and laughed at her red face.

"Oh shush. Okay I have the cake, now we can go." Lucas helped Riley out the door as she carried their cake as they walked to the subway. "I hope they like the cake and it doesn't make them mad."

"Why would it make them mad?" Lucas asked curiously

"Who knows what'll make them mad at this point. They're being silly." Riley huffed and Lucas chuckled and kissed her head.

"Alright diner with the in-laws. We're ready." Riley nodded as Lucas knocked on the door and grabbed her hand

Topanga answered the door and Riley smiled brightly, "Hi Mommy, I made some cake for after diner."

As they came through the door Topanga answered with a tight smile, "How nice. Is it one of the original bakery recipes or is something you just _whipped_ up?"

Riley's smiled turned nervous, "Um I changed a few things from the original recipe, but its still a very good chocolate cake. It's Lucas' favorite"

Topanga hummed thoughtfully but made no real response, "Cory's just finishing something and he'll be down in a minute. Would either of you like some wine?" Topanga offered but Riley shook her head and moved closer to Lucas

"I'll take a glass, but Riley can't drink on the meds she's still on." Lucas answered with a charming smile. But Topanga didn't seem charmed at all she narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

Riley gulped as Topanga spoke up again, "You're still on medication? Shouldn't you be off of it by now?"

Riley shook her head, "I wouldn't have been, but Maya popped open my arm stiches a few weeks ago. So I still have those and the medication is just a precaution to make sure I don't get an infection."

Topanga scoffed, "Are you sure it was _Maya_ who popped them?" Topanga asked her eyes shifting towards Lucas for a moment.

Riley straightened up, "I am positive it was her, because she pulled on my arm too harshly. Even though _Lucas_ told her to be gentle." Riley and her mother held each other with their glares and Lucas wasn't sure what to do. He was thankful when Cory came down and broke up the moment.

"There's my lovely daughter, and Lucas." He hugged his daughter and good-naturedly shook hands with Lucas. They group exchanged small talk for a bit, about the weather, how Riley was feeling, the clinic Lucas was working at. But Riley noticed they didn't ask her about the bakery, or Maya. But Lucas didn't seem phased at all; he held her hand occasionally giving it a light squeeze.

After a bit they sat down for diner, Riley's arm had been sore for the past few days so Lucas had taken to cutting her food for her. He quickly cut up her chicken for her and was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek the pair, she smiled and shook his head at Riley while he started in on his own food.

"Is there a reason you're cutting Riley's food Mr. Friar?" Cory asked with a skeptical tone

Lucas shrugged, "Her stiches had been bothering her so I started cutting her food. The motion of the back and forth of the knife hurts her arm. It's no big deal, when her arm isn't sore. She'll cut it again, but I don't see the point in causing her unnecessary hurt." Both of Riley's parents seemed to accept this answer and continued eating. They talked about Auggie and how the Knicks were looking and what was going on at their old High School. Riley found she was having a nice time, until diner ended and her mom grabbed the cake Riley had made with a heavy sigh.

Riley just wanted to know what the problem was with it so she asked, "Is there something wrong with my recipe? Do you hate my baking now?" Riley struggled with hold back her rage. "Because if this is some big issue from before I literally cannot remember what we fought about. All I can remember is we did."

Cory gave Lucas a shocked look, "You didn't tell her about it?"

Lucas shrugged, "It wasn't my story to tell, I figure she'll get her memories back when she's ready and if she doesn't." Lucas shrugged again, "We'll just have to make new ones with her."

Topanga sighed and put on her best lawyer face, "We did have a fight about the bakery sweetie. Right after I gave it to you, you made so many changes." Topanga shook her head; "It didn't feel much like our place after that."

Riley gave her mom a confused and angry look, "You passed the bakery down to me. I made changes so that it would be own. But at it's heart it's still _Topanga's'_. If I remember correctly you did the same thing when you took over the bakery!" Riley shouted

"That was different. I took other's feelings into consideration when I made _my_ changes." Topanga huffed looking a little like an indignant child

"That's because the original owner was dead! And she gave you permission to do it!"

"RILEY!" Both of her parents scolded, while Riley just rolled her eyes

"It's not just about us pumpkin. Maya was very hurt when you made those changes. She grew up in _Topanga's_ and you changed it" Cory stepped in

"This is just like the Bay Window" Lucas muttered under his breath, Riley heard and grabbed his hand.

"What does this have to do with Maya? This is about us." Riley asked sounding slightly defeated

"This is just another decision you made without considering all the players." Topanga said, "Just live moving in with Lucas, I know you love him honey. But have you ever considered other possibilities?"

"Huh?" Riley asked confused, some gears started to turn in his head

"It was always you and Maya sweetie since you were little girls. It could still be that way." Riley was still confused as Topanga spoke but Lucas definitely knew where it was going and he was not expecting this at all

"It's been and Lucas since middle school, I thought Maya would be happy I found someone to love me. I thought you'd be happy!" Riley just about shrieked, "We're going to get married one day. So I don't know what you're talking about and it's very frustrating. So for the love of god just be straight with me!"

"Riley, we just think that you should have considered Maya as a potential partner. Just as you should have considered changing her safe place when you took over."

Riley's mouth hung open, "Riley just think about it, the possibility of you and Maya for the rest of your lives. That's all were asking. You two would make a lovely couple, no offence to Lucas. But we thought you and Maya would end up together"

A few minuets of dead silence passed before Riley grabbed Lucas hand and left

Once they were home Lucas turned to Riley, "That was not the way I was expecting diner to go."

Riley stood silently for a moment before bursting into tears as Lucas quick ling moved to comfort her she managed to speak between her sobs, "I just want them to love me and be happy with who I've chosen and what I've chosen to do. I just. Maya and me? Do you think it's true?" Riley asked hiccupping

"It might be, but you'll have to talk to Maya." Lucas responded gently

"Great I have to ask my best friend if she's in love with me."


	6. Ch 6- Talking with Maya

Riley was laying on Lucas chest as he lightly scratched her back and tangled his fingers in her hair as Riley groaned again.

"It's just ludicrous! She's in love with me?" Riley scoffed, "And my parents are the ones who told me! What kind of messed up world is this!"

"I'm not sure Princess, but I kind of get it." Lucas responded with a playful smirk on his face, his girlfriend pushed herself off his bare chest and noticed his smirk before she could respond he did, "Who wouldn't want to date you? You're wonderful, and you're all mine" Riley giggled as Lucas flipped them tickling her sides and enjoying the smile on her face as she laughed at his antics. Once they had caught their breaths Lucas let his insecurities show through, "You are all mine right? Finding out Maya might be in love with you doesn't mean we're breaking up right?"

Riley scoffed at the ridiculous notion, "Of course not. I love you, I can't see myself with anyone else." They too shared a long kiss until Riley's phone went off and she groaned, "Maya's coming in a bit. I'm going to take a shower, I have a lot to think about."

Lucas shook his head at his girlfriend, whenever she had to do some major thinking she took exceptionally long showers, depending on how much she had to think about she sometimes brought a chair in. When he saw her looking around for her 'shower chair' he sighed and went to the closet getting it for her. She smiled and gave him a kiss taking the chair and heading into the shower

Lucas was petting Violet and watching Tiny Houses when he heard a knock at the door. Riley had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready. Lucas sighed as he pushed himself off his couch and wen to open the door. There was Maya standing in his doorway, and he could tell she had tried to look cute for Riley. She was wearing black overalls with a shirt he knew Riley had given her and bright red lipstick. He was not impressed but he remained civil, "Hello Maya. Come in."

Maya quietly nodded and she sat down on the couch.

"So I hear you might be in love with my girlfriend."

"She told you?" Maya asked shock written all over her face

"Actually her parents told both of us. While we were over for diner, it was so great." Lucas responds with sarcasm dripping from his words. "And Riley would have told me anyway, she tells me everything. What I don't get is you thinking she'd leave me for you."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Lucas. It's always just been the two of us ever since we were little kids. It just makes sense, I'm lighting she's thunder. We balance each other out. Just the two of us." Maya nodded at the end as if to convince herself

Lucas scoffed and crackled his knuckles trying to release some pressure from his hands, "Me and Riley have basically been together since middle school, and _we_ balance each other out as a _romantic_ couple. She calms me down when the anger rises, and I quiet the insecurities in her head. From what I hear you usually agitate those." Lucas shrugged, "But I'm just the boyfriend what do I know."

"You don't get it Lucas."

"No Maya I don't. All I know is that since the last year of college you've had some weird thing about it being just you and Riley. I don't get your friendship I never have, and I have made that abundantly clear to Riley. But I will support it, until it starts to hurt her." Lucas shrugged as he stood up hearing his girlfriend, "Lately though it seems your just hurting her."

Before Maya could reply Riley walked in her wet hair in a bun, running shorts and one of Lucas flannel's over her small frame. "I'll leave you to talk", Lucas told Riley before she gave him a sweet kiss and he scampered upstairs

Riley plopped on the couch, "So my parents tell me you're in love with me?" Riley asked a bit timidly pulling down the sleeves of Lucas' flannel

"Um, yeah" Maya replied softly

"When." Riley asked with a bit of a bite to her tone holding eye contact with Maya

"When what?"

"When did you know you were _in_ love with me, and not just that you loved me."

Maya sighed, "When I saw you lying in that hospital bed, it felt like my entire world had fallen apart. And then stupid-Ranger-Rick was always there."

"Don't talk about my boyfriend that way!" Riley interrupted

"And you look so fragile I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt, it felt like my heart was breaking. I can't imagine my life without you Riley."

Riley nodded and sighed, "Maya it sounds like you just got freaked out because I was in an serve accident. That doesn't tell me you're in love with me. I know _I'm_ in love with Lucas because he makes everyday better, he knows when to give me space and he puts me first. When I think about him I get tingles low in my stomach, still the way it was since I was 12. He makes me better, and I feel it all over. Especially in my toes." Riley smiled as she talked about it

"What I said was the same! You talked about how he makes everyday better! Everyday I'm with you is better than the ones without you. Riles, I don't want to be without you. I want it to just be you and me forever."

Riley took a breathe and nodded, taking a moment before she responded, "Maya it doesn't sound like you're _in_ love with me. It sounds like you love me, and I do love you in a sister way. But it also sounds like you don't know how to be on your own and you're afraid that if I stay with Lucas I'm going to leave you."

Maya scoffed, "That's absurd Riles. I've been alone all my life."

Riley shook her head, "No you haven't. I know your dad left when you were young and that messed you up. But since then you've had my family and me. I've been there every single step of the way. I've always been there, and I always will be. But you have to learn to stand on your own two feet Maya." Riley sighed, "It's important to be able to be on your own. My days are better when Lucas is around and it hurts like hell when I don't get to see him for long periods of time. But I can do it, and I like to be alone and on my own sometimes. I can be alone. I know most people think that I'm an extrovert, but I'm not. After a while I get tired of all the people and I want to be alone. Lucas can be around, but he doesn't always need something from me other just me to sit next to him." Riley sighed "Maya I think you need to learn to be alone I don't think you're in love with me. I think you're confused, and I'm not saying that you're not into girls. I'm saying you're not into me."

"Riley-"

"I think you should go Maya. We can talk tomorrow. But think about what I said" Riley held the door open as Maya walked out.

Once Riley shut the door she slid down the back of the door and rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes letting a few silent tears run down her face. Lucas came down saw Riley and scooped her up, brining her to bed.

He had her wrap her legs around his torso with his chest touching her chest, as he pulled back the covers and gently laid her down.

"You want cuddles Princess?" Riley just nodded with a glum expression as Lucas scooted into bed and she laid her head on his chest, he rubbed her back hoping to rub away all the hurt and confusion that was coming off her in waves.


	7. Ch 7- The Aftermath

Lucas sighed as he looked at his girlfriend lying in there bed, he couldn't help but notice her puffy eyes and the way she was gripping the comforter in one hand and reaching for him with the other. When she didn't immediately get him in her grasp he saw panic rising on her sleeping face and quickly placed his hand in hers. Riley seemed soothed by gesture and Lucas smiled sadly down at her.

It was a little late in the morning, for her to be sleeping but he knew she hadn't slept well at all. He had taken the day off knowing that Riley was going to need him, true to his thoughts she suddenly jolted awake with tears in her eyes looking around frantically for Lucas in a sleepy haze and when she spotted him she hugged him tightly.

He gently stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "Good morning Princess"

He heard a sniffle and it hurt his heart as she pulled away, "Hi" They didn't exchange any words as he helped her get out of their bed, Violet meowing at her feet. He got to work making coffee and cutting up some fruit as Riley fed their cat.

Riley timidly came by him and he sighed internally as he pulled his arm around her hip to bring her closer to his body. He needed to feel her next to him; he was always a bit worried when they were younger that Riley and Maya were secretly meant to be. But after their years together most of those insecurities were squashed, but yesterday brought them to the surface. Riley's quiet voice peeked him out of his thoughts, "Can we have waffles?" Lucas nodded and got their waffle iron down as he smiled at Riley making the batter from memory.

Some of the tension noticeably started to fall away, and Lucas knew he couldn't bite his tongue any longer. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Riley shrugged sadly, "Upset, like I'm angry and sad. At my parents a lot at Maya too. But right now my parents because like. Well the entire thing with the bakery is bull, and they need to move on because its my world now and I'm going to do what I want. Also its really successful so they can shove it." All her words came out in a tumble and she didn't stop as she whisked the batter, "And what right does Maya have to be in love with me. I've always made it clear that I only want to be with one person, and that's you. Like. She needs to learn to process her feelings better instead of just shoving them on me and have me have to deal with all this bullshit now. On top of the head injury!" Riley finally took a breathe she started pouring the batter onto the iron and Lucas could see the tears forming as she mumbled, "It's bullshit."

"You're right Princess it is, and I agree. Have you heard from either your parents or Maya today?" Just then Riley's phone dinged she picked it up and almost hurled it across the room.

"I just heard from Maya, she said she's sorry. She's going upstate for a week to paint and 'find herself again' and she said she'd talk with me when she gets back. So nothing sorted there, I don't even want to think about calling my parents. I just want to each waffles and spend the day with you."

Lucas smiled, "That we can do." So Lucas and Riley ate their waffles and snuggled on the couch. Riley feel asleep for a while briefly woke up to go the bathroom and upon her return to the couch without saying anything moved Lucas in such a way she could situate herself in his lap. After curling up she grabbed his arms and put them around her.

"I just really need to feel you hold me, because I think without it I might fall apart." Riley mumbled her eyes closed, he could tell she was feeling insecure about asking as she did in moments like these. She didn't want to have to lean on people when things got tough for her, she felt like she should be able to handle it. So Lucas did what he did best in these instances, he kissed her head and squeezed her.

"I will always be here for you when things get hard, because all I want in this life is to make you happy."

After Riley's nap Lucas held Riley's hand as she got a text from her parents telling her she should talk to Maya and when Riley started crying as result he was there pulling her into a hug. When she started to sob hard enough that she threw-up he was there for her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

Reassuring her that he loved her and he wasn't going anywhere, that whatever she decided he would support her. They snuggled and watched cuddle bunnies falling asleep on the couch Lucas spooning Riley and their cat gently resting on Riley's chest as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Ch 8- Confrontation Station

Riley woke up the next morning absolutely livid, her entire frame was tense and she finally knew what Lucas was talking about when he said he felt like he couldn't do anything but punch a wall. They had talked a lot about his anger in high school and she knew the signs of his anger now, and even though she rarely got angry Lucas knew her signs. Lucas noticed immediately by her tight posture and the lack of affection she was showing. Usually she gave him a morning kiss and was always in contact with him, today was not the case. He gave her some time to unwind maybe let some of her anger out, he made breakfast for them and gave her coffee. But by the time he sat down with her to eat, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Riley what's wrong? You seem really angry" Lucas asked gently reaching for her hand, Riley's posture immediately softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up really angry. I didn't mean to take it out on you.

Lucas chuckled, "You haven't taken it out on me at all, you've just been really quiet and you didn't give me a good morning kiss so I knew something was wrong." Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well there's your good morning kiss, I'm just really mad at my parents I guess."

"For what?"

Riley scoffed, "For what? Literally everything that's happened, they were barely there after my accident, they tried to force Maya onto me, and the entire thing with _my_ bakery!" Lucas could tell Riley was ready to blow up.

"Well" Lucas took a sip of his coffee, trying to figure out the best way to help Riley, "What do you want to do about it?" There was a brief moment of silence before Riley sighed deeply and stood up

"I'm going to confront my parents! We need to talk and they need to listen!" Lucas smiled at her, her hair was wild she was still in her big pj shirt but she looked ready to fight. "And I'm going right now!"

"Hey Riley, you might want to put some clothes on"

"Right"

–

That was an hour or so ago, and now Riley was knocking on her parents door. Topanga answered with a small smile, without greeting Riley informed her mom; "I need to talk with you and Dad. And I need you to listen." Sensing the firm tone of her daughter, Topanga went to get Cory. All three of them sat down at the table.

"In this past amount of time you have both treated me extremely unfairly", her parents moved to talk but Riley held up her hand. "I'm going to start with the bakery because that's honestly where this whatever is going on began." She sighed, "You guys passed down the bakery to me. You felt that I had what it takes to run it, and I do. And I made changes because I am not exactly either of you. I am RILEY, and I do things my own way. And for some reason you guys have not liked what I did, but instead of talking to me about it _like adults_ you've been passive aggressive about it and just. What is so wrong with the changes I have made?"

Topanga spoke up first, grabbing Cory's hand "Nothing is wrong with your changes Riley, its just me and your dad. As much Cory talks about how he hates change, I do too. When you started changing the bakery, it just showed us that you were grown and changing the world…without us."

Cory jumped in, "You were always our little girl Riley, and still are but when you made those changes instead of taking the time to see how amazing they are and how much they're improved the bakery. We just saw them as steps away from us so we acted out against them."

Topanga nodded, "And when you got in that accident, we were so worried but we were still just upset that you were moving away from us. We handled it poorly and we're sorry."

Riley sat there observing all that her parents had said, "It would have been so much easier if you guys had just _started_ talking to me when I started making changes. It hurt that you guys where unsupportive it made it harder to figure out what changes to make and made it more difficult. I wasn't just leaving you behind I still needed you. I still do. But it's not magically fixed; we still haven't talked about the whole Maya thing. You have known since the beginning that Lucas is the one for me, and then suddenly you started pushing Maya onto me? What the fuck was that."

Cory spoke up, "Since the beginning of time it seems like you and Maya were best friends, and she was like our second daughter." Riley nodded, "And lately its just seemed like to us that you and Maya weren't as close. And there was so much change; the last thing we wanted was you two to change. And then we were talking with Maya and she made it seem like she might have feelings for you."

Riley sighed deeply and nodded, "So you figured you would make sure that we didn't loose each other, and you wouldn't loose your second daughter. But it did the opposite. It really fucked up our relationship because Lucas is non-negotiable."

Her parents nodded, "We're sorry we were just trying to help and fix it all."

Riley nodded, "Next time. Just talk to me."

Her parents nodded, "So we're good now?" Topanga asked with a hopeful smile

Riley shook her head, "It's going to take time for things to get back to where they were, but talking like this is a start." Her parents nodded and gave her a hug before she went home to Lucas to fill him in.

Things were starting to look up.


	9. Ch 9- Peaceful Endings

Things had been looking up for Riley's relationship with her parents. It had been a month since their talk and they had been making an honest effort to be a supportive part of her life. They came to the bakery now, something they never did before as well as checked in with her and Lucas when they didn't see them. There were still tense moments when her mom or dad would make a comparison to Maya, old habits died hard and Riley knew but it still hurt.

Riley tried her best to be herself around her parents and not put on an act that everything was always okay. Because truth was it wasn't, she still hadn't _really_ talked with Maya. Sure they had small talk when she was in the bakery, and they snap-chatted but they hadn't had a true conversation in a while.

Lucas was still there supporting Riley every step of the way, holding her hand always, watching movies with her, letting her talk when she wanted to. Riley still had bouts of confusion sometimes her mind would fizzle out on her and she would forget where she was or what was happening. The most recent episode had been at the bakery the Clique six was just hanging out after hours catching up, Riley was listening to Farkle tell a story about one of his latest experiments when suddenly her mind blanked on her, it was like everything had been wiped.

She started to panic, her breathing erratic her eyes darting around, she wanted to run but she didn't even know where'd she run to. Her friends noticed her starting to panic but didn't know the cause or what do to. _Thank god for Lucas_ they all thought as he went into action, slowly crouching down in front of her and taking her hands. He spoke in his softest voice the one he saved for Riley, "Hey shhhh. Riley, it's me Lucas. Remember?"

Riley tried to remember but her mind came up blank, tears pricked her eyes as she shook her head. She couldn't remember this man, but she wanted to. Everything about him screamed gentle and caring and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Hey, its okay. I'm Lucas, your boyfriend. We have a cat together, Violet? See it's my lock screen." Lucas pulled up his phone and true to his word, his lock screen housed a picture of Riley holding a cat looking up at him lovingly while he looked down at her with the same expression.

Riley found her voice, "I…I don't know"

Lucas nodded, "That's okay we're your friends, and I'll sit here with you until you remember okay?" Riley nodded and leaned into Lucas as her friends took Lucas' queue and started up their conversation. It took a bit for Riley's memory to return but when it came back she tried to apologize to everyone but they wouldn't have it.

Later as they were walking out Maya approached Riley smiling gently,

"Hey Riles? Do you think we could talk tomorrow? I know I have some explaining to do." Maya looked sheepish but hopeful

Riley nodded and went in to hug her, "That sounds great _Peaches_ "

She left Maya standing there shocked as she went home with Lucas

The next day they were munching on snacks together in Riley and Lucas' apartment when Maya spoke up,

"First I want to apologize, I should have never been so rude to Lucas. I know he loves you and you love him. I was just clouded by my own ideas….and I like let them take over instead of really listening and noticing what was going on. " Riley nodded for Maya to continue, "Um so it took a while, and a lot of just thinking and talking with my therapist but um. You were right about everything. I don't love you like that. You're my sister nothing more."

"That's great Maya, but why did you think you did?" Riley asked curiously

"Well um, the thing is. I like girls like yeah guys are okay and I wouldn't mind if I ended up with one. But my preference is for girls. And it just took a while for me to get there with it. And when I started liking girls, um you were my first. Because how could I not, you're amazing. But over the years as we grew up it did stop, but I just held on to the idea of us in my head." Riley nodded as Maya took a deep breathe

"Sure I was around your parents a lot, but my example of marriage was my mom and Dad. And while he left her for another and I was always worried about being left in that type of situation, and part of me knew you'd never leave. So it was safe."

Riley nodded, "And instead of talking to me about it you just acted and tried to get me to be with you, knowing I wouldn't leave. But Lucas…"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, um. I called him a bit ago to apologize and explain, he was surprising cool with it."

Riley scoffed, "He didn't tell me anything!"

Maya chuckled, "Honey, that's because I asked him to wait until we had a chance to talk." Riley seemed to accept this, "So Riles, are we good now?"

Riley gave her a gentle look, "We're still going to have to work back to where we were, just like with my parents. Because accept it or not you _really_ hurt me and we can't just start over. But I think we're getting there." Maya smiled and nodded.

The girls chatted for a while longer until Maya had to go home, the girls hugged and promised to talk soon

Later that night Riley and Lucas were snuggling in bed while Riley drew faint patterns on Lucas' chest and he drew lazy circles on her bare back.

"So I think most of this mess is over for now." Riley stated firmly

Lucas hummed thoughtfully for a moment; "I do believe it is" he kissed her head and heard her sigh contently

"Hey Lucas?"

"Mmmm?" he mummed in response

"Thanks for taking care of me"

"Of course, its what I plan to do forever" Riley smiled into his chest letting the night settle around them with a sense of piece they hadn't had since before Riley's accident and they drifted off into a peaceful sleep


End file.
